


Una vida sin dolor

by Aries96junini



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries96junini/pseuds/Aries96junini
Summary: ¿Como rehacer tu vida? Si el hombre que la arruino regresa a reclamarte como suyo.El amor es algo tan bello en la juventad  pero puede ser una tortura si te enamoras de gemelos.¿Cómo rencostruir un matrimonio que ya esta completamente acabado? ¿Cómo salir adelante despues de la muerte de un hijo?Confeserle el amor a ese alguien es algo hermoso, confesarlo a tu hermano no  tanto.¿Cómo harán nuestros protagonistas para poder salir adelante? Después de tanto sufrimiento y desamor ¿Cómo poder lograr una vida sin dolor?
Relationships: Gemini Aspros/Gemini Defteros, Gemini Kanon & Sagittarius Aiolos, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Aioros se sentía una basura durante más de 5 meses había estado jugando de dos puntas con los gemelos, todo por su indecisión y ahora había sido descubierto quedándose sin ambos.

Al llegar su padre lo esperaba en la puerta se veía molesto, tenía un mal presentimiento y al ver aquel coche estacionado supo que nada bueno iba pasar. -Papá, te juro que puedo explicarlo-. Gestalt solo resopló y lo acompaño hasta la sala dónde estaban la visitas, los gemelos estaban ahí junto a su padre un Omega que se encontraba en el septimo mes de embarazo, esté era idéntico a sus hijos 

«Cabellera larga y azulada, ojos azules , caucasico, rasgos delicados, alto y corpulento, bello y misterioso como la misma noche»

El mayor se encontraba tomando aquella taza de té mientras los menores se encontraba con la cabeza gacha cómo si tuvieran miedo a una reprimenda por parte de esté, terminando aquella infusión se levanto hacia él y lo abofeteó. 

-¿Quién se cree usted para golpear a mi hijo? -Mi padre estaba furioso.

-Su hijo embarazo a mis gemelos, los deshonro solo quiero qué le quede bien claro, no lo quiero cerca de ellos nunca más en la vida, porque te juro que lo mató -amenazo sin vueltas Aspros.

-¿Qué? No, usted no puede separarme de ellos ni de mis hijos, yo estoy dispuesto hacerme cargo.

Sorprendiendo a los gemelos pero no al mayor, esté parecía endemoniado acercándose de manera agresiva para luego levantarlo del cuello -¡Me crees idiota! No te confundas, estúpido yo jamás dejaria, qué un idiota igualado esté con mis hijos.

La Historia de Gestalt.

Gestalt, había nacido en una familia de clase media de Alemania, hijo unico por lo que a pesar de los prolemas economicos sus padre trataban de darle lo mejor, criado en buenos valores crecio lleno de amor de sus padres pero a medida que crecía, la preocupación tambien.  
¿Qué haría un Alfa-Doncel cómo el cuando fuese grande?¿Podria controlar sus instintos naturales? Sea cuál sea su decisión, la gente siempre los condenaría por su naturaleza ambigua, lo que sus padres temían por su seguridad pero jamas abandonarían a su hijo tome la elección que tome siempre lo ayudarían  
\-- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - -

la historia de Aspros 

Aspros, era lo que todos podían decir un niño rico malcriado y consentido cómo padre era extremadamente conservador creia que lo material valia mucha mas que lo sentimental, que una familia de verdad era entre un alfa y un doncel. Para él las relaciones entre iguales eran impuras y condenables.

Aspros era el hijo mayor del empresario mas prestigioso del pais, Cain de geminis con quien llevaba una relación pésima por la mentalidad de su padre para él era una verguenza ser hijo de un hombre que no quizo estar en pareja con quién lo embarazo negandolo la oportunidad de crecer en una familia de verdad, su hermano Deuteros era igual de despreciable que su padre, lo odiaba por que su hermano era un Alfa Doncel mientras el era un doncel puro por lo que Aspros sentia superior a su gemelo, su hermano era pretendido por otro alfa, lo que ocasionaba la rabia de Aspros no por que ambos al fin y al cabo fuesen dos alfas si no porque ese alfa es el único hombre que amo y por culpa de Deuteros jamás le correspondió su amor, su esposo Hasgard 

(...)

—Señor no puede hacer eso, yo los amo ambos y estoy dispuesto a todo por ellos. —suplicando por piedad del mayor.

—Esta bien, te casarás con Saga y harán pasar el bebé de Kanon cómo de ustedes, luego mandare a Kanon a estudiar a Suiza. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

—Papá, no puedes separarme de mi hijo, te lo ruego.

Kanon había tomado la palabra, Aspros solo lo sujeto y lo tiro contra el sofá para luego abofetearlo  
, Kanon lloraba, Saga estaba a punto de una crisis nerviosa, Aioros estático y Gestalt trataba de mermar las aguas 

(...)

La historia de Kanon

Kanon era el menor de los gemelos, el a diferencia de Saga era muy liberal, demasiado a pesar de ser un doncel se llevaba excelente con los alfas y tenia una mala relacion con su padre Aspros pero no asi con su padre Hagard, quién él era su consentido.  
Aspros lo tachaba de oveja negra de la familia por lo que de parte de él solo habia desprecio, por lo que Kanon siempre defendia a Saga ya que este era demasiado timido.  
Kanon se llevaba genial con su abuelo Cain y su tio Deuteros, provocando mas rabia en su padre que lo insultaba diciendo que entre impuros se entienden.  
¿Por qué su padre no lo queria?¿Por qué su padre lo discriminaba? Pronto lo sabria pero cuándo.

(...)

—No lo golpee más se lo suplico, deje casarme con ambos-

—Jamas aceptare tal locura.

continuara ...


	2. Amor por partida doble (2 parte)

La tensión aumentaba en el lugar, todos quedaron en silencio.  
Gestalt estaba sorprendido ante la actitud de su hijo mientras Aspros seguía con su cara de psicópata, los gemelos solo veian a Aioros estupefactos. 

Saga desde aquel sofa y Kanon desde el piso con la mejilla marcada por su padre.  
Aioros estaba decidido se casaria con ambos si o si .

—Estas loco mocoso, estas loco-repetía sin parar.

—No señor, yo amo a sus hijos mas que nada en el mundo y estoy dispuesto a casarme con ambos.

—Jamas permitiré semejante mounstrosidades, me ves cara de idiota cómo para caer en semejante estupidez, mirame bien basura te casarás con Saga y harán pasar el bebe de Kanon como de ustedes entendido, no lo pienso discutir.

Kanon quién seguía en el piso frotando su mejilla llorando se levanto para interrumpir a su padre 

—Por favor papa no me alejes del bebé, te lo ruego.

—¡Callate, no te atreves a contradecirme, maldita seas!

Dispuesto a darle otra bofetada, su mano fue sujetada por una mano mucho mas grande que la de él y por la corpulencia de Aspros solo podía ser alguien, su esposo Hasgard 

—¡No te voy a permitir que golpees a nuestro hijo, no de nuevo!

—¡Tú, no te metas en esta discusión es mia y con la basura esta! —señalando Aioros 

—¿Qué no me meta? Te recuerdo que soy tu esposo —sujetandolo de la muñeca con fuerza produciendo dolor pero no lo suficiente ya que Aspros seguía en su postura.

—Soltame Hasgard, soltame ya.

—Promete que no volverás a golpear a Kanon ¡Juramelo! 

—Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no, eso hacelo a tu amante no a mi.

—Me obligas a tomar medida extremas. —sujetando a Aspros lo cargo entre sus brazos y se llevo mientras peleaban —Muchacho te espero mañana a las 10 para solucionar lo de los gemelos de forma decente — dirigiendose al asustado Aioros

—Saga, Kanon despidansé de su novio y vamonos. —ordeno Hasgard a los gemelos mientras llevaba a un Aspros que seguía enfurecido, una vez que se fueron Aioros exhalo todo el aire guardado.

—No puedo creer el quilombo que estas metido, ven vamos a cenar.

Decia Gestalt ofreciéndole una sonrisa a su hijo mayor.

—Espero que tus hermanos no me hagan lo mismo que tú o no llegare a los 50.

—Pa, no creo que Aioria te meta en un quilombo cómo este aunque con Milo no meto las manos en el fuego. —Dijo para luego comer.

(...)

la historia de Aioros 

El mayor de tres hermanos Aioros tuvo que crecer de golpe después de la muerte de su padre Ecarlate que murió al tener a Milo hace 5 años.

Aioros de tan solo 12 tuvo que cuidar a sus hermanos principalmente a Aioria quien enfermo mucho con la muerte de su progenitor, Aioria tan solo tenia un añito por lo qué aioros se convirtió como una madre para ellos y una gran ayuda para su padre   
Aioros siempre le había costado la secundaria pero se esforzaba para mantener la beca que se le había asignado y alli conoció a los gemelos dos muchachos encantadores que le ayudaban en sus materias Saga con lo teórico y Kanon en los deportes en lo que ambos muchachos se destacaban pero como sabría que se enamoraría de ambos, eso lo tenia muy mal 

(...)

En la casa de los Gemelos.

—¡Soltame Hasgard, soltame! —gritaba Aspros mientras Hasgard lo llevaba para hablar a solas en la habitación a vista de los gemelos.

—Van a discutir otra vez — mientras se tapaba los oídos por lo gritos de Aspros, por lo que los gemelos se dirigieron a su habitación   
mientras Hasgard y Aspros discutían.

(...)

—¿Quién te crees para callarme? 

—¡Tú esposo! No voy a permitir que vuelvas abofetear Kanon a ninguno de nuestros hijos.

—Yo lo abofeteo porque soy su padre aún estoy a tiempo de corregirlo.¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto Hasgard? Acaso tu tienes algo con Kanon.

—Aspros no puedo creer lo que dices, cómo se te ocurre pensar eso, es mi hijo, solo en tu mente enferma puede pasar algo asi.

—Si lo pienso es porque algo hay, tarde o temprano te descubriré.

decia el peliazul en sus pensamientos

Kanon lloraba había escuchado la conversacion de sus padre, lo que le provocaba un inmeso dolor mientras Saga quién se encontraba recostado seguia llorando con los oidos tapados   
no le gustaba oir como su padres peleaban y se gritaban, al punto de que a veces Aspros llegase a arrojar objetos a quién se le cruzase 

(...)

La historia de Saga

Saga a diferencia de su gemelo Kanon no tenia amistades era muy cerrado y timido y a pesar de ser el "favorito" de su padre Aspros, sufria mucho que su padre hiciese diferencias con Kanon, sufria mucho con la discuciones familiares pero mas sufria en silencio por un secreto que le atormentaba su mente algo que jamas podia contar, sabia que si hablaba su familia se quebraria por completo.  
  
Todas las noches el mismo sueño, la misma pesadilla, el mismo recuerdo que lo atormentaba una y otra vez sin parar ¿Cómo le diria a su padre que el prometido de su tio lo habia violado cuando tan solo tenia 9 años? Nadie lo sabia y nadie debia saberlo, ese secreto moriria con él 

(...)

Mientras el matrimonio 

—Es al divino boton discutir contigo mañana vendrá ese muchacho y hablaremos de forma decente para arreglar este prolema asi que vete a acostar.

—Tú solo quieres que me duerma e irte con tu amante para revolcarte con el perro de Deuteros.

—Cuantas veces debo decirte que no tengo nada con tu hermano, con el unico qué estoy es contigo aunque desearia que fuese distinto.

—Jajaja si cómo no, demuestramelo.  
Quiero que se lo digas en la cara frente a mi.

—Jamas haré eso, jamás.

—Hazlo o juro que me iré con los gemelos y no los veras nunca mas.  
Cumple tus deberes de esposo y deja a esa golfa.

—Esta bien cumplire mis deberes pero entonces tu cumple los tuyo. —acorralandolo lo puso contra la pared para luego besarle el cuello  
Mientras con su mano acariciaba el muslo de aquel que se encontraba inmovilizado —¡Cumple tus deberes y yo cumplire los míos! 

—No quiero hacerlo, ya te lo he dicho.  
Yo no soy una zorra como Deuteros.

  
—No, claro que no, tu eres decente, intachable y puritano te embarazaste por bendicion divina — recostandolo a la cama abriendole las piernas.  
—Te dije qué no quiero. —lloraba e insultaba tenia una rabia su pareja no respetaba sus decisiones como padre y lo peor que lo estaba forzando a tener relaciones sexuales.   
Cómo que no valia nada, cómo que nada de lo que planeo funciono luego de haber llorado al no poder quitarse el cuerpo gigante de su esposo respiro hondo y termino aceptando.

¿Por qué debia vivir ese infierno?¿Por qué?

Continuara...


	3. Amor por partida doble (3 parte)

El sol ya salia en aquella ciudad, los gemelos ya se habían levantado a desayunar y prepararse para lo que vendria en horas.

Saga apenas comía ya que todo lo devolvía y bueno Kanon comía lo de su gemelo, Saga como siempre estaba triste a diferencia de Kanon quien a pesar de todo sonreia de repente su padre Hasgard bajo a desayunar con ellos saludando con un beso en la frente de cada uno parecía mas feliz y radiante luego de un rato bajo Aspros.

Los gemelos bajaron enseguida el rostro al sentirse intimidado por su progenitor mientras los gemelos lavaban sus platos, Harsgard quizo saludar a su pareja con un hermoso beso en la boca como todo pareja haría pero Aspros solo le giro el rostro y se nego fue un segundo que Hasgard lo dejo pasar solo porque los muchachos estaban ahi pero ni bien se fueron, Hasgard lo sujeto con una mano la barbilla bruscamente lastimandolo y con la otra lo tironeo de las extensiones de su cabello.

—Si no te quedaste sastisfecho solo dímelo y subimos arriba y lo solucionamos Aspros a ver si te quita la cara del mal cogido.

—Eres un vulgar Hasgard esa boca tuya no se mejora nunca.

—Seré vulgar pero no como tú que te crees lo mejor del mundo y solo eres un demente quiere controlar todo en su alrededor, eres un mal padre y mal esposo.  
Te haces desear por mí, cuando ya no levantas ni el polvo.

Hasgard se había desahogado pero en el proceso hablo de mas -¡Aspros disculpame! —este solo se levanto y se fue hacia su habitación que compartía con su esposo para luego encerrarse en ella, Hasgard lo siguió para detenerlo -¡Aspros discúlpame por favor!

—¡Quiero estar solo! 

—¡Por favor!

—Dejame por favor —se podía escuchar como la voz de esté completamente quebrada le suplicaba que se fuese de ahi.

Hasgard solo asintio y se fue.

Este se quito la ropa para luego meterse en la regadera, no sin antes quitarse las extensiones de su cabello para dejar solo su cabello original que apenas llegaba a la nuca a medida que el agua corria por su rostro, se podia ver como la base de su maquillaje se iba llendo dejando ver sus ojeras, su marcas, golpes en el rostro y en algunas otras partes de su cuerpo que el mismo se autoinfrigia.

Cómo aún conservaba algunas marcas de las inyecciones y de la quimio, como las estrias del embarazo, le daba asco su cuerpo el solo verlo por lo que lo tapaba con ropa holgada y los golpes con maquillaje para seguir viviendo con la fantasia de la familia feliz.  
Todo por su psique quebrada que hacía que no pudiese amarse a si mismo, quería que Hasgard lo amase pero el no se amaba, el creia que la familia perfecta eran aquellos que se criaban dentro de un matrimonio   
tradicional, no importase si habia maltratos o abusos esa era la familia perfecta.  
El no vivira la vida de su padre ,el no cometeria ese error 

(...)

la historia de Cain.

hace 35 años atras, alli estaba ese joven de cabellos platas y ojos color oro, en el asiento de atras de aquel coche siendo violado por quién suponia debia cuidarlo 

—Mi padre me amaba y siempre me cuido de todos,siempre me protegio pero de aquel hombre de cabellera azul y de mirada satira no pudo hacer nada para el mundo, el era un angel para mi un demonio cuando el me ataco yo solo era un niño tan solo tenia 5, apesar de que me negaba, él seguia con sus abusos y asi con el pasar de los años la cosa empeoro ya no solo me tocaba sino que ahora me violaba, apenas tenia 12 la primera vez que lo hizo.  
La primera vez que me lastimo y me deshonro, me hizo suyo a la fuerza a pesar de que le dije qué no. Pero su mirada me helaba, me dejaba asustado le tenia miedo mucho miedo.  
Cuando cumpli 13 me embarazo   
me senti infeliz, en un segundo mi vida se arruino por completo   
ni bien se entero de mi desgracia en vez dejarme en paz, me empujo contra el asiento solo para embestirme y violarme, ojala algun dia escape de este martirio.

Mientras Cain lloraba por su situacion a zaphiri no le importaba en los mas minimos a el le fascinaba ese niño y no iba dejarlo ir nunca, seria solo suyo solo de él de nadie mas.

El se encargaria que ese embarazo no llegara a termino -¡tarde o temprano me amaras aunque sea a la fuerza!

(...)

las 10 de la mañana habia llegado   
Aioros se encontraba ahi junto a su padre mientras Hasgard se encontraba con los gemelos   
para hablar de las situacion de estos mientras Aspros segui encerrado llorando en su habitacion

continuara ...


	4. 20 años sin amor

Aioros había llegado temprano a aquella casa, qué para sus ojos era una mansión con una superficie de casi 1000 m2 poseia un jardin grande con vista a un pequeño lago con frente amplio llenos de bellas flores, la casa contaba con garaje, dónde había 3 autos, el familiar, el de Aspros y el de Hasgard la casa contaba con lavadero y cuarto de planchado, la habitaciones de servicio donde descansaban las muchachas que hacian el quehacer, el toilette, cuartos de huésped qué por lo menos   
eran unos 5 cuartos, la habitación matrimonial y la de los gemelos que dormían en una misma habitación con camas gemelas por pedido de Saga hace unos 6 años, luego estaba el   
estar-comedor dónde se podía apreciar las hermosas decoraciones.  
Los sofas, la mesa de cristal en el medio de sala y la alfombra persa.

En el jardin había mucha vegetación alli había un pequeño vivero donde Aspros preparaba todas las plantas antes de cultivarlas a las cuales adoraba mas que a sus hijos, tambien había una piscina que no era muy grande para semejante casa, apenas llegaba a los 40 m2 en el medio del jardin había un pequeño lugar donde estaba aquella hermosa mesa redonda de hierro color blanco donde estaba cuatros sillas del mismo material, la construcción era un arco que cubría perfectamente, el lugar de las lluvias y conectaba directo con la casa por último alli había un cuarto que parecía abandonado dónde se guardaba las herramientas y cualquier otra cosas 

(...)

La Historia De Hasgard 

Un hombre de clase media trabajador y dedicado a sus hijos.

Hasgard se podría decir que era el hombre ideal para cualquiera  
a sus 20 años decidió casarse con Aspros a pesar de no amarlo por respeto a los 3 años de noviazgo que mantuvieron.  
El siempre quizo a otro, siempre lo quizo a el a Defteros.  
Pero no podia dejarlo Aspros asi como si nada no le daba el corazón para hacerlo, como podría.  
A pesar de que Aspros jamas le fue infiel, Hasgard si lo fue todos los viernes que Aspros se iba a sus retiros espirituales, Hasgard lo iba a ver a aquel joven de cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas llevando una mascara tipo bozal que solo dejaba ver sus ojos y una túnica color azul que cubría su cuerpo nunca habia visto su rostro pero ese cuerpo mil y una veces al quitarse la tunica y ver todo ese cuerpo trabajado con el torso desnudo y esas largas piernas descubiertas cubierto solo de aquel calzoncillo apretado, mientras se deslizaba por aquel caño para luego deleitar con sus sensuales movimientos, ese hombre le hacia perder la razón podía verlo por horas cada vez que iba lo miraba hacer su show para luego solicitar sus servicios en privado, le recordaba a Defteros esa mirada salvaje esos ojos azules pero su piel era blanca como la de Aspros pero jamas podria comparlo con Aspros era tan distintos este era un mojigato para el los tayboleros eran de lo peor, su esposo era completamente conservador, religioso y tambien histérico mientras que aquel que lo complacía a oscuras de aquel cuarto oscuro y húmedo no tenia el mas mínimo descaro era todo un profesional del sexo y seduccion, Hasgard si algo le fascinaba era lo misterioso de aquel ser, no dejaba conocer su rostro podía palparlo pero no verlo, podía acariciar las curvas de su cuerpo pero no apreciarlas mas de una vez quizo sujetar su cabello mientras este lo cabalgaba pero solo recibio una amenaza —Me tocas el pelo y te mato, conformarte con que eres el único al que dejo tocarme –por lo que Hasgard acepto pero un dia el se fue por tiempo indefinido hace casi 6 meses que no sabia nada de el aparte de que todo le jugaba en contra porque el embarazo de alto riesgo de Aspros esta ya no salia de casa ni siquiera a los retiros por lo qué vivían peleando y discutiendo a pesar de tenerle respeto por ser el padre de sus hijos muchas veces llegaban a los golpes, qué este se autolesionara por sus sentimientos conspirativo qué solo existia en su cabeza.  
Solo una vez le levanto la mano y jamas se lo perdonaria, jamas se perdonara haberlo golpeado en su peor momento.  
¿Pero que podía hacer su matrimonio siempre fue una farsa una vil mentira por 20 años?  
¿Qué eran 20 años sin amor? 

20 años casado con alguien a quién no amaba, a quien solo respetaba y que era el gemelo de su único amor, 20 años a los cuales por casi 2 le fue infiel con un taybolero que le hacia recordar al amor de su vida .

(...)

Cuando Aioros y Gestalt tomaron asiento, los gemelos y Hasgard se hicieron presente para charlar 

—Mi esposo, no se siente bien por lo que solo seré yo —Pero de repente lo vio bajar sin sus extensiones con aquellas ojeras y moretones que aún se veian con una musculosa holgada igual que sus pantalones con su cara de pocos amigos esa ropa dejaba ver su abultado vientre asi como marcas que la quimio dejo en su cuerpo qué databan de hace muchos meses atras.  
Los gemelo automáticamente desviaron la mirada Aspros se sentó

—Yo ya lo dije ayer y no pienso cambiar mi posición

—No lo voy a aceptar, yo los amo a los dos y pienso a hacerme cargo de los dos. 

—Ya te lo dije te casas con Saga y al hijo de Kanon lo hacen pasar por suyo no voy a discutir con un pendejo.

—¿Por qué no quiere a su hijo? ¿Por qué odia Kanon, este me ha dicho mil veces de su indiferencia a él ¿Por qué lo odia? Acaso porque es mejor que usted.

—Callate pendejo o no me va temblar la mano

—¿Por qué lo odia?¿Por qué hace diferencias con ellos? 

—Callate — sujetandose la cien 

—¿Por qué?

—Te dije que te callaras —de un bofeton tiro a Aioros contra la mesa de vidrio dejando al joven inconciente ocasionando que Gestalt saltara a atender a su hijo este no supo en que momento Aspros le pego solo vio a su hijo estrellándose contra la mesa

—Estas loco, ahora si enloqueciste por completo —samareaba a un Aspros que se comía las uña de lo nervioso que estaba, él solo repetía sin parar mientras colocaba sus manos en su oídos intentando callar las voces de su cabeza que lo atormentaban 

—Fue un accidente, fue un accidente, fue un accidente —para luego sentarse a llorar mientras sujetaba las piernas en aquel ataque de locura mientras esas voces lo atormentaban

-(voces)-

—te va internar, te va descartar otra vez a él no le importo internarte habiendo tu perdido un bebé, estando tu enfermo, él no le importo solo fue y te interno, te abandono ahi te trato de loco, no le importa golpearte por los mocoso esos habiendo recién enterrado a tu hijo. Pues ahora no le va importar internarte estando tu embarazado, no le va importar  
no le va importar, porque eres un asesino mataste a ese muchacho y luego te va ha dejar y se va casar con Defteros

—Fue un accidente, fue un accidente lo juro.

Aioros quien poco a poco recobraba la conciencia se levanto estaba dispuesto a no dejar pasar eso y cantarle mas de su verdades a ese desgraciado pero al ver como Hasgard le gritaba y samarreandolo a un Aspros completamente quebrado llorando que fue un accidente, no pudo hacerlo 

—Detengase señor Hasgard asi solo lo va a hacer poner peor.

—Niño, casi te mato

—Fue un accidente lo juro, por favor Hasgard solo fue un accidente, el psiquiatrico no, por favor, no otra vez —mientras sujetaba su vientre.

—Esta sangrando acaso esta teniendo una perdida.

viendo como Aspros iba perdiendo la conciencia Aioros lo sujeto para luego qué Hasgard lo cargase para llevarlo al medico urgente, Aspros estaba sufriendo un aborto espontáneo, Hasgard sujetaba a esté mientras Kanon sacaba el coche, colocando a Aspros atras.   
Hasgard se coloco en el asiento del conductor y Aioros sin dudarlo le dijo a Kanon que se quedara.

—Yo lo acompaño señor —colocandose a lado de un Aspros inconsciente. 

Ni bien llegaron a la guardia el medico atendió a Aspros mientras otro atendía las heridas de Aioros luego de 3 horas la noticia llego   
Aspros entro a terapia con un coma farmacologico, el bebé se encontraba en incubadora en estado critico   
por lo que solo quedaba rezar.


	5. Los días son eternos sin ti

Defteros almorzaba con su prometido, un joven francés llamado Degel para luego recibir un llamado de su padre lo que hizo salir urgente al hospital.

—¿Qué paso mí amor?

—Mí hermano está en coma, debo ir urgente al hospital.

—Te acompaño amor —agarrandolo de la mano y darle un dulce beso, un dulce pero falso beso.

(...)

—Señor puede ver al bebé solo 5 minutos cada 3 horas, a su esposo solo en los horarios de visitas —notifico el joven médico a Hasgard, este se puso todo el traje para poder ir donde se encontraba el prematuro, un hermoso niño, tan pequeño que apenas llegaba al tamaño de la palma de Hasgard.

—¿Como lo piensa llamar señor?

—¡Orfeo así se va a llamar!

(...)

Caín y defteros llegaron casi juntos al hospital 

—¿Qué le pasó a mí hijo?-casi a los gritos en pleno hospital.

—Señor Caín, calmese.

—¿Qué me calme? Jamás, qué le hiciste algo le hiciste ¿Este muchacho quién es?.

—Es el novio de los gemelos, ellos están encinta.

—o.O ¿Qué?

—Señor yo quiero a sus nietos, los dos por igual, estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo de los dos.

—Claro y piensas mantener a los dos, dormir en la misma cama, vivir en bigamia y luego los niños no sepan si son primos o son hermanos. ¿Acaso estás loco niño?   
Aioros iba decir algo pero ese hombre tenia razón no era sencilla la cosa, ahora entendía el punto de Aspros.

—¿Quieres un café padre y tú Hasgard?

—Sí quiero qué no sea fuerte.

Mientras defteros se retiraba con su pareja a buscar el café.

Caín enfrentó a Hasgard

—Eres un descarado mi hijo en coma y tú aun interesado en su hermano.  
No me lo niegues qué no soy ciego, no tienes el más mínimo respeto por Aspros.

—¿Respeto? Su hijo golpeó a Kanon casi mata a ese muchacho pero yo tengo que tener respeto.

—Sí.

(...)

Pasado   
Los gemelos quiénes solo eran tiernos niños de no más de 5 jugaban en la habitación.

Teneo era un bebé deseado por Aspros.  
no como los gemelos, a los cuales no deseo pero acepto tenerlos para retener a Hasgard hasta último momento pensó que era solo uno pero en el parto fueron dos.

Teneo lo había buscado por casi tres años, había decorado todo para él para su bebito.  
Pero el destino fue cruel mientras el bebé de tan sólo diez días dormía en su cuna que se encontraba a lado de la cama de sus progenitores donde Aspros descansaba luego de alimentarlo, Saga y kanon jugaban en esa habitación   
—¿Qué vamos a jugar Kanon?

—Vamos a hacerle una comida a papi Aspros.

—Sí.

Kanon y Saga empezaron a jugar con cerillos para prender la   
fogota para cocinar a su progenitor hasta que las sábanas que usaron empezaron a arder de repente chispas empezaron a salir desmesuradamente   
Cayendo sobre la cuna y el largo cabello de su padre, el llanto del bebe y de los gemelos lo despertaron, los niños estaban asustados mientras su pelo ardía junto a la cuna ,sujetando a Teneo quien no presentaba quemaduras pero si molestias al respirar.

Aspros fue al baño predio la ducha para mantenerse a salvo mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a su bebé  
Seguido por los gemelos quienes estaban asustados por la situación que ahí sucedía.  
Luego de unas horas el fuego había consumido todo lo de aquella habitación y gracias dios no llego al baño, Saga y Kanon lloraban abrazados en aquella ducha mientras Aspros sujetaba a su bebé que no pudo resistir, se axfisio, había muerto, se había ido.  
Aspros luego de enterrar a su bebé empezó a descomponerse a sentirse mal por lo que al desvanecerse y luego de estudios.  
Le descubrieron cancer, debía soportar que su esposo la echara la culpa de la muerte del bebé y el se la echaba a los gemelos al punto de volverse violento y desquilibrarse completamente con ellos, los odiaba a ambos no quería saber nada de ellos.  
Con Hasgard peleaban diariamente por A o por B, ambos culpables pero ninguno aceptaba perdiendo dos embarazos a causa de su enfermedad no quería que su esposo lo tocase mas   
En un ataque de locura total   
Aspros golpeó a Kanon y lo insulto de arriba a abajo provocando que Saga se largase ha llorar mientras pasaba.

Hasgard que se enteró gracias a la muchacha lo sucedido ,le solicito el divorcio no permitiría que le tratase asi a los gemelos que vivían sufriendo   
Aspros lleno de rabia y enloquecido por completo peleo con Hasgard para luego sujetar kanon pensando qué el le contó   
—Te odio, me das asco.  
Te voy a matar a golpes —mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos a cántaros, Hasgard lo golpeó lleno de ira dejando el rostro marcado por el golpe, Hasgard lo sujeto y arrastrándolo lo interno en un psiquiátrico y estaba dispuesto a denunciarlo para divorciarse e irse con los niños pero Caín y Defteros no lo permitieron.

Luego de pagar buenos médicos y Defteros hablar con Hasgard.  
El pedido de divorcio se anuló y Aspros salió luego de casi 5 años de internación.

(...)

—Te haces el honrado y eres basura, nunca lo amaste.  
Sabías que no quería hijos y no te cuidabas, estando con cáncer de estómago te atreviste a golpearlo en el peor de sus momentos , en vez de acompañarlo le dijiste mal padre y yo te oí, como le susurraste y le dijiste asesino, lo abandonaste a su suerte en un psiquiátrico.  
¿Crees que no se que nunca le fuiste fiel?¿Y que también se que Aspros se autoinfrige dolor por tu culpa? 

Te alertó si mí hijo se salva , no voy a permitir que le hagas más daño.

Hasgard se quedó helado con la palabra en la boca mientras pensaba si en realidad todo este tiempo el culpable fue él.

(...)

Ya era el horario de terapia Defteros había pedido ver a su gemelo primero por lo que el moreno entro para ver como su hermano tenía un tubo en la boca mientras máquina vigilaban sus signos vitales   
Defteros lloraba para luego acariciar el rostro de su idéntico y aprovechando que estaba solo, para besarle la mejilla y luego los labios de este.

(...)

La Historia de Defteros

Defteros siempre fue un joven tímido pero sociable, su humildad lo hacía tener gran variedad de amigos a diferencia de su gemelo que no tenía ni una sola amistad ya que era un presumido y vivia solo molestando a los demás.

Defteros siempre se juntaba con Hasgard , con Degel y otros jóvenes como Shion y Dokho.  
Eran un grupo muy unido, cuando Defteros cumplió 17, Hasgard se le declaró pero Defteros le rechazo sentía algo por Hasgard pero no podía aceptarlo.

—Hasgard mí hermano esta enamorado de ti porque no le das una oportunidad.

—Defteros yo te amo a ti, si tuve algo con tu hermano pero se lo dije a él bien claro que no quería ser su novio.  
Tu hermano es nada delante tuyo.

—No puedo hasgard, lo siento.

—Siempre te voy a querer Defteros.

Defteros luego de varios años y ver que su hermano se casará, se puso en relación con Degel.

Defteros lo quería mucho al francés pero nada se comparaba a sus sentimientos hacia su hermano los cuales cruzaban los límites del incesto pero lo amaba puramente.

(...)

—Aspros te amo y estaré contigo siempre.


	6. Star of darkness

Todas la noches en aquel club aquel hombre se hacia presente con aquella figura esbelta, blanco como la leche que balanceaba junto con el vaiven de su oscuro cabello.

Aquel ser no tenia nombre, ni historia solo aparecio una noche y el publico lo amo.

Su belleza era como la de un bello angel manchado de oscuridad, dos hombres eran lo que iban una vez por semana a ver al demonio.  
Uno de ellos era Hasgard y el otro era un hombre misterioso de mucho poder llamado Youma que lo miraba desde lejos.

Aquel taybolero que deslumbro al público se hizo llamar "Star of Darkness"

Todos lo viernes se presentaba sin falta a la misma ahora a lucir su belleza con ese aura de oscuridad y misterio.

.....

Recordaba que la primera que vez que lo conoció había discutido con Aspros, este había salido hace un par de meses del psiquiátrico aparte de que cada día se ponía más quisquilloso por el tratamiento médico para evitar que regrese cáncer que le provocaba un humor de perros, Hasgard tomó un bolso y se fue a un bar.  
Allí vio como lo presentaban y al verlo quedó engatusado.  
Podía asegurar que conocía a ese hombre sino fuera porqué este era caucásico aseguraría que esa sensualidad, salvajismo era Defteros   
pero si no era Defteros ¿Quién era entonces? Imposible, Aspros era un mojigato, jamás haría semejante locura ¿o si?  
¿Hasta que punto era capaz de llegar con tal de controlar a los demás?.

Hasgard lo pondría a puebra por lo que sin dudarlo disfruto del show   
Mientras bebía y enviaba bebidas a aquel que deleitaba sus ojos.

(...)

Aspros estaba que reventaba, su esposo le dejo con las palabra en la boca por lo que sin dudarlo usando el localizador del coche de su esposo lo siguió, nadie le dejaba así como si nada con la palabra en la boca.

Llegando se encontró con que su esposo se fue a beber, no supo en qué momento pero justo cuando iba encararlo ese hombre lo sujeto.

—Ya era hora que llegarás, necesito que empiezes dentro de un rato,Ve a cambiarte y sal al escenario.

Empujandolo al vestuario.

—Ay, qué horror de dónde te sacaron de un basurero parece sacado de un loquero. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tiene el pelo tan horrendo?.

Bla ,bla ,bla así murmuraban las mujeres y hombres que habían en ese vestidor. El estaba que reventaba del mismo enojo por lo que se dispuso a salir.  
—No no muchachito tu de aquí no sales así aquí entraste como un marginal y saldrás echo un dios.

sentandolo para empezar tratar su cabello.

—Yo no soy un taybolero cómo ustedes, yo no soy un barato. Yo solo vine a buscar a mí esposo.

de un solo golpe rompio el espejo.  
Frente a él apareció un hombre de una belleza extrema y cabellera rubia que se encargaba del vestuario, Cardinale.

-No eres un barato pues entonces ve y demuestralo en el escenario, ve y muéstranos lo que vales.

—Jamas soy un hombre decente.

—No eres un gallina por eso tu esposo viene a un bar a beber en vez de estar contigo.

—Callate, tú no me conoces yo no soy un muerto de hambre cómo ustedes.  
Yo soy de una familia de decente y de buen pasar no me llegan a los pies.  
  
Por lo que dando media vuelta se marchó no se percató que ya tenía aquella peluca negra puesta y ni se molestó de quitarse la máscara de su rostro para luego terminar de toparse con el escenario donde varias borrachos esperaban un show se había confundido de salida  
Cardinale le sujeto y de un tirón lo dejo en boxer provocando más barullo, el show había comenzado.

—Mucha ropa mí amor.

—Mí vida que belleza.

—Mi amor me caso.

El no se movia todos le miraban pero su rabia empezó al ver que su esposo apareció y venía hablando con un muchacho que le coqueteaba.  
Por lo qué quitando su remera empezó coquetear con unos de los presentes para luego beber del whisky de esté —¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo? —pero no podía detenerse por lo que empezó a cotonear sus caderas mientras pensaba como carajos se usaba el puto caño que se encontraba alli.

Por lo que improviso recordando las veces que subió árboles cuando los gemelos huían de él por lo que tan mal no le fue.  
El show duraba 5 minutos pero los borracho le habían arrojado unos cuantos billetes al desconocido por lo que para un novato era mucho.

"Star of darkness" había nacido, esa noche salió 6 veces al escenario y otras a atender a los clientes.

Aspros jamás en la vida trabajo por lo que jamás en su vida se me imagino estar sirviéndole alcohol y bailando a puros borrachos, en boxer.

Pero ahora ya había llamado la atención de Hasgard quien le invitaba bebidas, el alcohol hacia que soltara más a la hora de bailar haciéndose salvaje.

....  
Hasgard había usado todos sus recursos ese hombre no podía ser Aspros, este había estado toda la noche bebiendo y bailando, Aspros no consumía alcohol, era un vil mojigato  
que cubría su cuerpo porque se sentía horrible algo que no era real.  
Pero aveces en la discusiónes le decía mentiras para darle donde más le dolía.  
Al salir de ahí lo vio a Aspros estacionado atrás de su coche sin remera con solo un zapato puesto con la máscara a media poner dormido al volante a causa de tanto bailar y beber.

Hasgard solo sonrió y usando una cuerda remolcó el vehículo.  
hasta la casa, allí lo alzó y rescosto, la máscara y la peluca la coloco en el vestidor de Aspros.  
Le haría creer que su plan salió bien y que logró engañarlo.  
Vería hasta que punto llegaría Aspros.


	7. Despertando

Había pasado 5 días, 5 días en aquel coma farmacológico al despertar y verse sin la panza entro en crisis total... ¿Su bebé? ¿Donde estaba su bebé? 

Gritaba hasta que lo vio entrar a él.

—Tú, todo es por tu culpa, tu maldita culpa.

Defteros solo sentó al lado mientras su hermano era atado, para evitar lesiones.  
Parecía una bestia, sus ojos inyectados de sangre, su respiración brusca, el rechinar de sus dientes.

—Aspros, tranquilizate en un rato te traerán al bebé.

—Mentira, seguro me darán un bebé de otro y no al mío, quiero a mi hijo.

Dime Defteros ¿donde está mi hijo, donde está Teneo? Dime ¿donde está?.

—Aspros, por favor no hagas esto otra vez.

—¿Otra vez? Solo dime dónde está, traelo conmigo.

—Aspros, Teneo murió hace mas 10 años.

—No, imposible yo lo hize dormir hace solo un rato y estaba bien, ¿por qué me mientes Defteros?, no te basta con arruinar mi matrimonio quieres enloquecerme, mi hijo estaba durmiendo ¿dónde esta?.

—Basta, déjame de echar culpa por tú matrimonio de una maldita vez, jamás estuve con Hasgard desde que tú lo viste, lo rechaze por tu maldita calentura... No dije nada que te metieras con él, siendo que salía conmigo, no dije nada... porque si me gustaba, pero no tanto como me gustas tú, maldita sea Aspros cuántas veces debo decirte sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti, ¿cuántas veces?.  
Tú hijo murió hace mas de 10 años, no digo que lo superes, pero déjalo descansar en paz, solo eso, déjalo descansar en paz... tienes a tus otros hijos que tambien te necesitan tienes a tu recien nacido y a los gemelos, vas a ser abuelo.   
Aspros intenta mejorar por ellos...

-Tu, no sabes lo que es sentir que no te amen, que nadie te tiene en cuenta que si desapareces nadie se acordara de ti... tu crees que ellos me extrañaran si el dia de mañana solo me muero, tu crees que me extrañaron cuando me internaron en el psiquiátrico, no, no lo hicieron, sabes que se siente horrible que si no gritas, si no destacas eres invisible, para aquellos a los que quieres. 

-Aspros, tú no eres invisible, todos te queremos de cierta forma, pero tu debes poner de tu parte... -acariciandole el rostro.

-basta defteros, ya te dije que no... eso esta mal...

\- Esta mal, para ¿quien?, para ti o para el resto. Porque a mi no me importa lo que opina el resto, me importa lo que opinas tú - acercanodose para besarlo.

Para luego entrar a Hasgard y verlos.

-Veo que estas mejor Aspros y te reconciliaste con Defteros.

-ya les dije ambos, que es enfermo e inmoral y que jamas lo aceptare de vuelta.

-esta bien Aspros... en un rato te traen al bebé.

-a Teneo...

-Aspros ya te dije que Teneo...

\- ya te oi Defteros, pero quiero que mi hijo se llame asi... o que no tengo derecho a elegir el nombre del bebé.

-yo ya le puse nombre, pero todavia no hize el registro por lo que si tu quieres llamarlo asi, lo llamaremos asi...

Los tres quedaron en silencio ante tal situación tensa e incomoda.  
Por lo que Hasgard se retiro, para luego entrar aquel muchacho de cabellos castaños.

—Quiziera poder hablar con usted a solas.

Por lo que Defteros se retiró dejando a Aioros solo con Aspros.

—Se que usted, no me quiere y yo pensé que usted era un mounstro, pero después de hablar con su padre, me di cuenta que usted solo quiere lo mejor para su hijos.  
Mi padre murió cuando yo era un niño, y no lo pude disfrutar, créame yo quiero lo mejor para los Gemelos los amo a ambos, solo deseo verlos feliz y si usted cree que lo mejor es que no me case con ellos, me haré de un lado, pero ellos necesitan a su padre...  
Lo necesitan a usted.

En ese momento sintió ganas de llorar, se sintió conmovido... Era verdad sus hijo lo necesitaban, Así cómo el necesitaba de su padre. Por más que intentase negarlo lo necesitaba.

—Solo quiero que no sufran lo que yo sufri, de recibir un amor a medias.

—No no pasara, el amor que les tengo están grande que jamás van a sentirse no queridos.

—Esta bien si es asi, pues no me queda otra... tienes mí bendicion.

—Gracias Señor. Me voy asi su padre puede visitarlo.

Aioros se retiro, para luego Cain poder entrar.

—Aspros.

—Papá necesito ayuda... —largandose ayudar —Te necesito papá, te necesito más que nada en este mundo...

Continuara...


End file.
